


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School Musical Fusion, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Related, Bang Chan & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Bang Chan-centric, Don't Like Don't Read, Kim Seungmin & Kim Woojin are Siblings, Kim Woojin-centric, Love Triangles, M/M, Stranger to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**7:15 PM**

"You're going to the party?"

Woojin looked up in slight surprise at Hyunjin's question."Yeah I am."He said."Why wouldn't I be going?"Hyunjin thought for moment and then shugged."I don't know."He said."I guess I just never saw you as the partying type."Woojin gave him a look."Is it because I play basketball?"He asked."Because I'm pretty sure that's stereotyping."


End file.
